


You Died How?

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Two souls talking to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: (based on a conversation on a post in a facebook group I am apart of)The souls of two women are talking to the reaper about how they died, all Mr.Reaper can do? Facepalm at least until they remember how and why.





	You Died How?

"Well, it's not my fault they killed us, they had no choice!" 

"Bullshit!"

"LADIES!" A hooded figure snarled as the two who had been arguing while standing over their bodies looked in his (if it was a male) direction. "According to my clipboard, you both were killed by...?" The figure looked back up at the two who looked away from him rather shyly. "Who or what killed you both?

" _Well_..." one of the women, a woman who stood at five foot three, crossed her arms over her chest while the other, who stood approximately the same height if not a shade taller frowned. "You see...we were killed by these two really sexy looking Templars,"

"And we were stuck with such love that we couldn't fight back..."

The hooded figure sighed heavily though he had no need to draw in a breath, "And why did they kill you?"

"I dunno," the first woman shrugged as the second tilted her head in thought.

"I was enjoying the view so I can't remember," At that, the hooded figure made a motion that had his skeletal face meeting his bony hand.

"You don't remember?"

"Wait I think I do!" The first woman frowned now as she thought it over, "Oh that's right...we were in the Wilds... We were..."

The second woman's eyes widened as she too suddenly remembered the reason behind the loves of their lives having to put them down, "We had been fighting red templars despite the fact that they wanted us nowhere near the combat... They really didn't have a choice did they?"

The first woman felt her shoulders drop as she looked in the direction of their still living and former lovers who were studying the bodies with pain and sorrow. "We didn't give the option to choose otherwise..." The hooded figure looked from one woman to the other and then to the two men who stood with unshed tears in their eyes. "I remember... some of the Red Lyrium... it somehow got into both of us and we could feel the corruption as it tried to take hold," The first woman began walking over to the two men and stopped just before the one who stood in full battle armor, his ever-present "lion's mane" moving in the breeze as his styled back hair was plastered to his head from the sweat from all the fighting he had done. His golden eyes were shining from the tears that he refused to let fall. "By the time they found us, it was already almost too late and despite their protests that they could find a way to save us...we begged them for mercy..."

"And they gave it... _reluctantly..._ " The second woman walked over to the other man who stood next to the one the hooded figure could properly assume to be the higher up. But unlike the first man, this darker haired man had tears trailed down his face as he struggled to contain both his sorrow and his anger. 

The hooded figure watched the two women as they reached out to touch the cheeks of both men who, at the same time, closed their eyes with one curling his hands into fists while the other ground his teeth together and turned his hands into fists. Sighing once more the hooded figure let the two women say their final goodbyes to the men before speaking, "It is time to go," he spoke softly as the two women pulled away from their loves, "I will guide you into the afterlife where you both will have three choices."

"We will?"

"Yes," the hooded figure nodded, "those choices will be: Stay in the afterlife and live in peace, stay in the afterlife to await their time to join you, or be reborn."

"Can we not wait for them and then chose rebirth?" The first woman asked as he shook his head. 

"I cannot give you that option, but perhaps a god or goddess of this world can. My job is to lead you from this mortal plane and into the next." He watched the faces of both women fall before they looked back at their former partners. 

"Goodbye, Knight-Captain Rylen..." The second woman wasn't sure how but she felt tears stinging her eyes. 

"I love you, Commander Cullen..." The first said before she turned away from the man she was watching. Together the two women followed the hooded figure as _he opened a door of sorts and all three disappeared from that place._

****

Cullen and Rylen were tearing through Skyhold looking for the women they adored so dearly. They had both come to the realization in Cullen's office that they had somehow shared the same dream. The day had started with both waking up in their respective rooms without their loves sleeping next to them (as per usual) and as they had been discussing the upcoming battle for the Arbor Wilds they had spoken about having the same dream. Now as they barreled through Skyhold they came to the same horrible conclusion.  _If they didn't make the women swear to stay in Skyhold the two would likely die._ The minute they reached the area the two women where infamously known to haunt, they two came to a stop and looked around until they spotted the two, one in her infamous all-black outfit and black "combat" boots sitting on a table (with feet resting on the seat of a chair) while the other was respectively sitting in a chair, talking about whatever it was they tended to talk about while the woman sitting on the table ate stew from a bowl. "How in any Maker forsaken world is that gross in any way?"

"Really?" The one sitting in the chair asked as she leaned back, "You can't sit there and tell me that you honestly did that one day?"

"I honestly did and it was delicious."

"You are disgusting."

"HOW?!" The first woman asked looking down at her friend, "Brownies baked with cookie dough in them is wonderful!"

"They are good on their own, but the cookie dough you used? Just why?"

"Because I was too damn lazy to cook them separately alright, besides they still turned out moist!" 

"Out of all the people in any world I could have made friends with, why you?" 

"Because you love me," the first woman set the bowl down as she smiled. 

"No, **_Rylen_** I love, _you_ are just a pain in my ass."

"There you both are!" Cullen called out causing the two to look in his and Rylen's direction as the two men approached.

"Whatever it was I know for a fact I didn't do it," The woman sitting on the table said as Cullen stopped beside her as Rylen went to stand behind his own lover. Cullen chuckled at that, it was her usual response to when people either called out her name or had found her. 

"No you didn't Silvaria, but we have been searching for both you and Vanessa."

"Oh?" As they two women listened to what the men had to say, they looked at each other and frowned before smiling softly at their respective lovers. Silvaria reached up and touched Cullen's cheek causing the Commander to look at her before she pulled him closer for a kiss, which was a repeated motion by Vanessa and Rylen (minus the fact that Rylen was the one who leaned down and kissed Vanessa). When they pulled away from each other Silvaria smiled softly at Cullen's concerned look, "If it means that much to you, we will stay behind."

"We may not like it," Vanessa smiled at Rylen whose heart squeezed, "but we will stay. Just promise us one thing," Vanessa looked into her lover's eyes. 

"Anything for the two of you," Rylen responded to Vanessa as Silvaria spoke now.

"Come back to us."

"We will," Cullen smiled as he brushed some of Silvaria's hair out of her face before all four began speaking on another topic. 


End file.
